


Seasons: Training Wheels, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-15
Updated: 2000-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder/Krycek's relationship told from Krycek's POV





	Seasons: Training Wheels, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Seasons: Training Wheels by M. Kavanagh

Author: M. Kavanagh  
Betaed by: My Mom  
Archive: Basement (Training Wheels comes between Spring and Summer)  
Spoilers: for Ascension and Anasazi  
Summary: Mulder/Krycek's relationship told from Krycek's POV  
Ratings: PG. (only hints of physical violence, no sex, some angst)  
Warnings: This story is part of a cycle of slash stories, so although this segment is not particularly slashy, if M/M relationships make you ill then I have only one thing to say, move along, that's right keep going because I take no responsibility for offending anyone or twisting the mind of a minor.  
Disclaimer: All X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Production and Twenty Century Fox. I know this and they know this. I will not make a dime from the writing of this story. So suing me is a huge waste of time. Plus I have no money.   
Feedback: Yes, always and a big hug and kiss for those who kindly pointed put my spelling woes! After all I wouldn't enjoy having to explain to Alex myself how spellchecker screwed up his name. LOL! 

* * *

The Seasons: Training Wheels

        We were partners...well no, maybe that was the problem. We were never really partners, after all who could replace Scully, least of all me? Even though she had been taken off the X- Files and sent back to Quantico, they were still partners. I just got in the way, like a pair of training wheels on a kiddies bike. I offered him safety and balance. But he didn't want me, he had Scully, his second wheel. And like all kids, he resented training wheels, he'd ditch me as soon as possible. 

        Then it got worse, they took her away and I became a pair of training wheels on a unicycle. An out of control, totally insane unicycle! I couldn't offer stability, I could only hinder him. And he resented me for that. So I got out... the only way I knew how. I let him discover my betrayal and they pulled me. Yeah, I left the butts behind, I had to get out. It hurt too much watching him being devoured by the pain.

        So I'm standing here in Bill Mulder's bathroom, hiding behind a shower curtain. I'm here to do what I do best...protect Mulder. This time I'm here to protect him from Daddy Dearest. For it seems that Bill has developed a conscience and now wants to tell his "son" the truth! 

        And we know how Mulder fells about the truth! He'll grasp that double edged sword and hold it tight, even though it has no grip and is slicing through his hand. No, he'll hold on to it all the same...despite the pain. You bastard! You really screwed Mulder up, didn't you Bill! You raised a man who trusts pain over comfort, over friendship even over love.

        The truth! The damn truth! Why is the truth so important to you Mulder? You act as if it will save us, as if it could keep us warm at night like a really good blanket. And whose truth are you after, may I ask? Or didn't you know that truth is subjective? That it is written by the victorious, by the winners. Ever wonder why you never the losers opinion at the end of a war...like they really had nothing to say?

        So...I'm here to silence the old man. I know, I know more of Thug 101: Intimidation, Battery and Assault. Hey, it's a job ... it keeps me in Big Mac's. And I luck out because before Bill can do any damage, he comes into the bathroom. He's in front of me, bending over the sink and splashing water on his face. He stands up, and staring into the mirror see me behind him in the tub. And he doesn't care! 

        He knows who I am, what I do and he doesn't care. I can see the dead look in his eyes, he doesn't have a damn thing to lose! He'll tell Mulder the truth no matter what I do or say...he just doesn't care....damn, Damn, DAMN...I hate this job! I hate it all the more for what I'll have to do...I'll have to hurt him...hurt him bad...Oh Fox forgive me...


End file.
